Popular
by freakin'cute'blonde
Summary: Hinata is the shy girl, the one who no one notices in the hallway. Naruto is a boy that can light up a room, the one who people will follow. Can they help each other to overcome their own pains. A story about finding one self and accepting who you are. Rated m for possibly lemons later on. NaruHina. One sided NaruIno and NaruSaku.


Another story that I just had to get out. I have been working on it a long time. And again not very long, but I just wanted to get it started. I will try to make everything longer.

This is a NaruHina story. Any who doesn't like this couple, please don't comment on it.

**Warnings: Total AU. There will probably come some lemon scenes, but I don't know how many or how detailed they will be.**

**I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only write for my own personal happiness, I don't make any money on this.**

Hope you all will like it.

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The snow crunched under her boots. The snow had come earlier this year. It was in mid-November and already their lay snow to the ankles. Hinata had missed the bus and she now had to tramp through the snow to school. Her father's voice sounded in her head; "Late again, you're a disgrace to the family, not anything like your cousin Neji."

The road she came to right at the school, was very slippery and she had to be careful as not to slip. But when a car drove by and honked, she got a shock and her feet slipped so she landed on her foot. When she had got her composure, she tried to stand up, but a sharp pain shot through her foot, and she had to sit back down again. She tried several times in different ways to get up, but had to give up as the pain in her ankle was too big. Then she remembered her cellphone in her pocket, and quickly she got it up from the pocket. But just as she searched for a signal the cellphone vibrated that it lacked batteri and went out. With a sigh she put it back in her pocket. Now all hope seemed loss. No one would look after her; they probably wouldn't even notice that she wasn't there. She sat still and could slowly fell the cold move farther up. She heard a crunching sound of snow being stepped down on behind her. So she turned around as good as she could without putting pressure on her ankle.

"Hey are you alright? Why do you sit here all alone in the snow?"

A young boy around her age came walking around her, so he stood and peered down at her in front of her. Her face soon became dark red, and she got busy with sticking her forefingers together. He bowed down so he was on her eye level.

"Are you hurt?"

First then she saw him clearly; he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Almost like the ocean. He had blonde sunshine hair that the wind had played with so it was sticking out to all sides, and there were small drops of snow in his hair. The sunlight shone upon him and made his hair illuminate. He had a nice tan, and looked more like a guy belonging to a surfing magazine. A pink blush adorning his cheeks from the cold. She quickly looked down in the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine, thank you very much for your concern" she said fast, trying to make him go away.

"Are you sure? Try to stand up." He had risen, and looked now down at her again. Waiting for her to get up. She stayed down still looking down.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He leaned forward to hear what he missed because she mumbled.

"I can't" she said, looking away to the side. Hearing him get up, she could hear the snow crunch under his feet again, she believed he had went away.

"Good that's for the best." She thought.

"Hop on." She heard in front of her. Looking up she saw him sitting on his knees again, this time with his back towards her.

"Wh…a..at?" Her eyes became bigger.

"Hop on" he repeated.

"Oo…ok..ay" she stammered. She winced in pain while she crawled up on his back. Finally seated with a dark blush, he gets up. He grabbed her under her legs. Caring her on his back.

"So where are you going?" he asked nonchalant.

"Mm..y school, it's ..ju..st down this road."

"konoha high?" he looked up in the sky wondering.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked so fast she didn't have time to stammer.

"That's the school I'm starting on today"

"Re..ally" she asked surprised.

"Funny, ha? Already bringing me trouble on my first day"

She didn't answer him, just tightened her grip, not enough so he would choke. She lay hear head down on the back of his neck and shoulder. The blush returning to her cheeks, she smiled to herself.

"Hey" he shook her "Don't get to comfy, we're almost there."

Looking over his shoulder she saw that he was right. The school was just in front of them.

When they came to the parking lot right outside the school, she got ready to get down. But Naruto kept on walking towards the school.

"You can put me down now" she tried.

"Nope, can't do, I said I would carry you, and that means the whole way." He smiled even if she couldn't see. "Plus you can't even walk, so I will take you to the infirmary."

Inside the school, people where starring after them, some even pointing fingers and whispering about them.

No one knew who the boy was, or why he would be with shy Hinata.

Naruto not noticing all the stares on them, continued to look down different hallways trying to find the infirmary.

"So which way?"

Hinata who certainly had noticed the stares, she knew, even before they stepped inside the school, that they all would stare after them. Naruto was a very beautiful boy, one who never would be with someone like her.

"It's just this way down." She pointed down a hallway. Wishing they would just arrive at the infirmary, and get away from everyone staring.

"This door?" he asked turning his head to look at her. She hadn't even notice him move. "Yes, it's here."

Naruto stepped inside and called out for a nurse. A sweet old lady came out and gestured to Naruto to put Hinata down on a bed. "Oh Hinata what have you been doing, you are usually always so careful."

"I slipped on my way to school." Smiling to Naruto, as thanks for helping her down his back.

"Well, I better be on my way. I need to pick up my schedule and all that."

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote something down on it. "Here, so you can pay me back" he said with a flirty grin. "Nice to meet you", he left out the door.

"Who was that charming young man?" The nurse asked.

I love a flirty Naruto, he's the best. Hope you will all stay tuned for the next chapter.

TBC


End file.
